Severe Mishap
by BlankWhiteSky
Summary: Lucy invites Natsu on a date but he turned her down. Suggested that Gray should replace him, Lucy really did invite Gray! What would happen? T for Minor Language. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's.

"Natsuuuu!" A blonde celestial mage shouted

"Hmm?" I replied

"Let's go on a date!"

With that, the whole guild shouted, "EEEEEEEEH!?"

What is this girl saying!? "Oi oi, Lucy, what are you talking about?" This girl just drops bombs out of nowhere!

"I want to go somewhere this coming weekend. Wanna go?" Lucy asked in an aloof tone.

"Uh.. I'm actually busy that day... sorry. Ask Gray maybe he's free that day." I said before I left the building. "Oh, okay." Lucy replied in an equal monotone voice she had earlier. Well, I'm not lying that I have something to do that day. I can do it while walking over the town but... Lately, I kind of get nervous around Lucy... and at the same time, I like Erza. Erza who... likes that playboy, nudist, droopy eyes, Gray.

"I'm thinking too much! Argh!" I probably shouldn't have told Lucy to go with Gray. Just when it looks like Erza and that guy's relationship... friendship... is going well. Don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm a pussy who would give my woman to another man just like that but... Whenever I see Erza laugh when talking to Gray, I just can't bring my self to destroy the smile.

"Abnegație..." I smiled to myself. Guess I'll go home then sleep.

-WEEKEND-

I'll take a stroll around town. If I see them, then I see them. Mmhmm nothing wrong with that.

It's been a while since I've walked around the streets for no reason. I've been walking for quite a while now but I'm not seeing them anywher- I've been cut off by a stalker looking red head.

"Hey, Erza. Wachu looking at?" I asked

"Gyaa!"

Erza jumped and screamed "Gyaa!" pfft! How cute.

"Oh, It's you, Natsu. Don't surprise me like that." Erza replied as she held her heart.

"I wasn't particularly trying to... So? What are you looking at?"

"Look, over there. Gray and Lucy are on a date!" Erza pointed at the stuffed toy store. There's something really bugging me out there. I just can't point out what...

"Hey, look. Don't they look like a good couple?" A bystander said.

"Oh my, it's true! Do you think they're model or something?" Ha! As if a nudist can be a model! Ah, wait, there are that kind of models so maybe he can...?

"AH!" I'm so surprised I couldn't suppress my voice. Good thing Erza dragged me down. "Shhh, Natsu! Don't shout I know it's surprising but don't be loud or else they will see us!" Erza scolded me...

I see... so what's bugging me is... Gray has all of his clothes! He even has his trench coat on! "No... that's not it... Doesn't it bug you that Gray has clothes on!?" Because I honestly can't believe it!

"Isn't that supposed to be normal?" Erza asked.

Ah, right... you never put your "proper" character off...

"You talk about that but aren't you on casual clothes too, Natsu?" Ah, she pointed it out... Yes, I'm not wearing my normal one-sleeved jacket, trousers and sandals. I'm wearing a black hoodie, white v-neck, dark jeans and boots. "You're one to talk, Ms. School Girl."

"Hush... I'm not wearing a school girl cosplay!" She got irritated... "Yeah, yeah. Gray and Lucy are leaving... you want something from that store?" I asked "No... nothing. Anyway, let's follow them." Really? Aside from Gray and Lucy, you've been looking at that strawberry cheesecake keychain for quite a while now. Also... I didn't say I'd tag along but...

"Erza, go ahead. I'll catch up to you there's just something I'd like to buy." I said as I went to the store. I won't lie. I'm irritated that Gray and Lucy are on a date but I'm happy that Erza and I can be together. Gray suddenly put her arms over Lucy's shoulder and pulled her close. Ahaha this guy's just asking for it!

"Okay but don't go be take too long!" Erza said as she went to tail Gray and Lucy once more.

* * *

-AFTER SOME TIME-

"Hehe... Erza will be happy with this keychain." Ah, there she is... "So, wha-..." What's this...? Why does Erza look so devastated?

* * *

-GRAY'S POV-

I've tagged along with Lucy the whole day now but suddenly going to... "Lucy, are you sure?" I asked

"Mm." Lucy just nodded

Just when we're about to go inside, I saw a tinge of scarlet hair... It's "Erza... what are you doing here?" This is bad! She will misunderstand! "Er-!" I was about to shout Erza's name but it just suddenly took the worst case scenario... Natsu.

* * *

-NATSU'S POV-

As I walked towards Erza,I asked "Hey, Erza, what's wro-" I can't believe this. Why are they here? Why are they in front of a love hotel!? "I'll talk some serious senses with Gray!" I'm about to rush towards the two but I'm stopped by two soft hands. "Don't go..." Erza said while looking down. I swear I'm about to go bat-shit insane at this sight of Erza... The strong and steel-willed Titania is crying over that bastard!

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm going home..." Erza said as she let go of my hands and went to walk away. Her voice was breaking. No one else could probably hear it but... I can hear Erza suppressing her sobs.

GRAAAAY! "Fucking shit!" I said as I looked at Gray and Lucy. I lost control and all-out flared up my magic for a split second before I went to follow Erza.

* * *

-GRAY'S POV-

"No no no no no... this can't be happening... Erza... Natsu... This is all my fault." Lucy was not able to say a word while they were standing there. She was awestruck with the situation, her body wasn't able to react until they were gone.

"No, it's not. It's my fault for not telling them we're doing some coverage for your book." I gritted my teeth. What the fuck now...

"But if only I had told Natsu what we're supposed to do then he probably wouldn't let you go with me knowing you're doing well with Erza." Lucy's tears are swelling up by this time

"I could have said no when you asked if we can go to a love hotel knowing that Erza and I are going well but instead, I accepted. So I'm to blame. No one in his right mind would go to a love hotel with another girl when he already... almost already have his girl."

Lucy and I couldn't move a muscle. I walked Lucy over to her apartment then went straight home after.

* * *

-NATSU'S POV WHEN ERZA WALKED OUT-

We're on our way back to Fariy Hills but since I can't go inside there, I went and pulled Erza's hand here in the park since there's no one anywhere near here. "Erza wait..."

"Why did this happen, Natsu? I thought we're doing well... This is frustrating! It's so frustrating, Natsu!"

I couldn't say anything back... I hugged her to let her know that I'm with her. That's the only thing I can do for her right now since... I too am frustrated at what I saw... Moreover, seeing Erza cry, makes my heart ache... every sob she makes breaks my heart. It feels like I'm being pierced by long and thin needles in order for me to savor the pain.

I'm so disappointed at myself for not knowing what to do. Erza's legs collapsed but I didn't let her go. I hugged her as she wailed until she finished crying.

"Erza..." I said. She just let out a small voice and said "Hm?" I could faintly hear her reply. "I know this is not the time for this but... here a gift. Open it." I said as I handed her a brown paper bag.

"This is..."

"Yeah, you've been looking at that for quite a while earlier, so I thought I'd buy it for you. I hope this will make you feel a little better." I looked up since this is freaking embarrassing! I don't know what to do!

"Thank you, Natsu." Erza said as she embraced me back "This made me happy. Really, thank you." she continued.

I stood up and helped her get up. "Let's go. I'll walk you home." We walked in silence and I've never let go of her hand until we reached her apartment. You might call this "taking advantage" but would you really be able to leave the girl you like alone if this happened to you?

When we arrived at the doorstep, we shared one last hug for the night.

"Natsu, thank you again." Erza said as we parted. Her red puffy eyes smiled. "Anything for you, Erza." I smiled back and thus, I went home. If you're wondering where Happy is, he's with Wendy and Carla. They're on a mission right now. The reason why I didn't tag along is because Sherria went with them and wanted to go with Happy. Yes. Yet again, she stole Happy.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Where am I? I'm currently in front of Fairy Hills waiting for Erza to come out. Just in case Gray were to come here, I'd chase him out.

*CLICK*

Ah, someone's going out.

A beautiful scarlet haired knight went out. She's a Goddess.

"Huh? What are you doing so early in here, Natsu?" The Go-Erza asked

"Ah, nothing I just coincidentally got here. I'm just taking a morning stroll since I woke up early." A big fat lie!

"Is that so? That's great then?" Woah, she looks so puzzled. And she believed me... what's with this girl? She's so cute!

"Since we're coincidentally bumped unto each other, why don't we go to the guild now?" I suggested

"Okay, great." Again, she smiled at me, but her eyes are still puffy. Did she cry again before sleeping? That fucking bastard...

Again, we walked in silence.

When we arrived, there are two people seating in the table near the door as if they're waiting for us. And I'm not wrong... they really were waiting for us. They walked towards us. Lucy talked to me and Gray talked to Erza

"What do you want?" I showed aggression. Erza just looked down whilst holding her arm.

"Please let us explain!" They bowed... Knowing Erza, she wouldn't be cruel enough to not hear them out. The problem is... they want to talk in separate places in which I almost said no but Erza tugged the back of my shirt.

* * *

-WITH GRAY AND ERZA-

"So that's what happened. We were merely going out so that Lucy can have the material she needs for her book. I know it's not wise to go with another girl to a love hotel even if it's just to gather information but... There's nothing I can say... I know it's wrong and yet.. I'm sorry. I'm truly truly sorry, Erza." I tried to explain everything but it all just came out like an excuse.

"I know you really thought about this and I think I can forgive you but..."

* * *

-WITH NATSU AND LUCY-

"I just asked Gray to come with me to gather information for the new book I'm writing... I shouldn't have asked him to go to the love hotel but since you said no, I don't know who else I should go. I know I should've told you want we're going out for but..."

"I know you're really regretting this and I think I'll forgive you but..."

* * *

-NATSU AND ERZA-

"As friends, yes we can mend our friendship. But I don't think I can think of you that way ever again. I can never see you in that light ever again. I'm not gonna say I'm sorry. But, it's just impossible for us to be like as we were again."

As soon as I said my side, I walked away without looking back.

-A MONTH AFTER-

I've been doing the "coincidence" shit for a whole month now and Happy, Erza and I are the ones who

go as a team...

*CLICK*

"Natsu, you're early again today. Good morning!" Erza greeted me with a smile.

"I woke up really early it's weird." I said as I scratched the back of my head. Actually, I'm pretty sure she already caught on to why I'm picking her up every morning and...

"Why're you walking so far from me? Come closer." Erza smiled as she pulled me a little closer. I could only laugh sheepishly and let her pull me.

"Natsu, it's been over a month now. I think we should go on a mission with Gray and Lucy. We're still a team after all." Erza said. This time, she's walking closer to me

"You sure?" I raised a brow

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Erza smiled. I'm pretty sure this is the brightest smile she ever did. My idiotic wide smile probably rubbed off her now hehe.

"If ya say so!" I said as I smashed the guild's door open while giving Erza a wide smile.

"MASTER! NATSU BROKE THE FUCKING DOOR AGAIN!"

* * *

Epilogue:

After we went inside, we talked to Lucy and Gray again after a month reuniting our team. The strongest team the world will ever see.

After a few months, Erza and I started going out. I can't describe what kind of dumbstruck faces they made when we announced it! I'm still busting my ass off whenever I think of it. Everything's going well and our team is also becoming closer again little by little. It won't probably be as close as we once were and will still have a little wall in the middle but Erza and I already managed to forgive them and I'm glad we're becoming closer again.

After two years, Erza and I got married. 9 months after, a pink haired girl named Akane was born.

A few more years later, Akane is now playing the "proper" character and has joined Fairy Tail. Akane has a younger brother named, Aki. For some reason, both Lucy and Gray never got into a relationship with anyone. Let alone get married.

I know Akane and Aki will both be the strongest wizards out there some time in the future. After all, they are my and Erza's children.

Fin.-

Author's Note: Hi guys! I know some of you will know where I got the inspiration xD. Also, for those who didn't, it's from Sakurasou na Pet na Kanojo episode 3 (if I'm correct) please review! It really helps us authors a lot! From building confidence and to be able to write better! Please leave your critics on how I can improve my writing! I honestly wanted to write this with my own characters and longer story but I just can't since I'm an inexperienced amateur author. So please please please! Leave a like and review! I really appreciate it! Thank you for reading and see you again! If I ever write a story of my own, I will announce it here so that you guys may know!

P.S.

I meant "Abnegație" as Romanian for "Self-Sacrifice"

Ciao!


End file.
